The Search for South Sudan
by AMBC
Summary: The Remake! After hearing news of the world's newest nation, all the countries are thrown into a whirlwind adventure in a quest to protect the child from being made a territory. Contains OCs and stupidity.
1. Chapter 1

**So, after careful consideration, I have decided to remake 'The Search for South Sudan'. This story will have more characters in this.**

**Summary: Almost three months after the secession of South Sudan, the nations are thrown into a whirlwind adventure into finding and protecting the world's newest nation from being made a territory. Get ready for laughs, awkwardness, loads of stupidity, glimpses of the past and rediscovering the true meaning of family.**

**Although this story is OC-centric, the canon cast will still have major roles in this.**

**Enjoy.**

_On the 9__th__ of July 2011, a new nation was born when the southern half of Sudan formed its own independent state, following a referendum that passed. That nation became known as South Sudan..._

* * *

_Three months later, in Lisbon, Portugal._

'All right! Let's get this meeting officially started!' America cheered to his fellow nations, 'It's time to put our differences aside and work together to make the world a better place!'

If there was one thing all the countries have learned about World Meetings, it's that things never get done around here. It usually starts off with America having an ego-rant, England scolding him, then the Brit ends up in a fight with France and then Germany tries to calm everyone down. After that, the meeting ends up blowing out of control. Egypt had learned this from experience, like most of the older nations. But today, this World Meeting would be different from the other meetings...hopefully.

Egypt looked to his right to see his fellow North African nation, Sudan, staring down at the table with an unreadable expression...or at least, that's what those who don't know Sudan believe. Egypt thought he saw the Sudanese squirm in his seat. It was clear that Sudan was uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving. All of the nations were certainly surprised when he entered the room, and Egypt swore he heard some of the nations whisper amongst themselves when Sudan took his seat.

Egypt sighed. He wasn't surprised that they were all shocked by Sudan's presence in the room. They were all shocked for a reason: this is Sudan's first meeting in six years. After the most recent civil war ended, his boss forbade the nation to leave Africa for some reason, although he did allow Sudan to live with Morocco until things settled down at his own home. Now, Sudan was allowed to join his fellow nations again after half of his citizens formed their own state. Egypt shook his head; he'll never understand nations' bosses, some were crazy while others usually made choices that didn't made sense to nations. Egypt wondered if this was why Libya was helping the rebels at her home overthrow her boss. It was partly the reason why she was absent from the meeting...not that she would be missing much though.

'Everybody, be quiet!' Germany screamed at the top of his lungs. Sudan winced at how loud the German was being, 'This is not a wrestling match!' And so it began. After America went on about something relating to poverty, England went on a rant and ended up in a fight with France for no particular reason. In the corner of his eye, Egypt saw Sudan shiver at the sight of one of his former caretaker strangling the Frenchman.

While England and France choked each other, America, Poland, Prussia, Denmark and South Korea took bets on who would win. Germany was trying to get the meeting back in order when Romano came up behind him with a shovel. And a large smile. A few seconds later, Germany crumpled to the ground and the meeting spiralled further into chaos. Sudan shrunk back in his seat from all the fighting.

'I think I want to go home now...' He whispered, but no one listened to what the quiet nation said.

'Everyone please, settle down!' It was Morocco's turn to try and bring the meeting to order since Germany was too knocked out to do anything, 'You are all acting like schoolchildren, we need to focus, my fellow nations. Let's just have ourselves some Moroccan style green tea and calm down.' He concluded, offering tall glasses to the bickering nations.

'WE DON'T WANT ANY!' Was the only response from the other nations.

'It sure is nice that we can all get together like this.' Russia commented with a smile, 'We should do this more often, da?'

In Egypt's perpetual vision, he saw France hurtling backwards with England clutching his wand. He groaned and covered his eyes with his hand. He had really hoped that all the nations would ease off on the fighting for Sudan's sake. Apparently, such a task seems impossible.

'Todos, settle down agora!' Portugal demanded, looking seriously angry. He pushed himself between England and France, 'We are all adultos here! We shouldn't be acting like this, especially in front of the younger ones!'

'He started it!' France and England cried, pointing at each other.

'I don't care who started it! You both claim to be gentlemen, and yet you are acting like crianças! Is this how you want Sudan to see how we do meetings?!' The Portuguese gestured towards the seat that Sudan was sitting in, only to find it completely empty. Portugal growled in annoyance, 'Sudão está desaparecido.' He said curtly.

'Oh great, just great! Are you happy, frog? You drove my ex-colony away!' England exclaimed as he tackled France to the ground.

'My fault?! You were the one who started it, Angleterre!'

'Aiyah, you guys are impossible, aru.' China muttered as Portugal tried to break the two up while America and the others took bets on whether he would be successful or not.

* * *

Sudan sadly trudged through the hallway, only stopping to smell the freshly picked flowers. He heard a shotgun go off behind him back at the meeting, followed by a few screams, but that didn't faze Sudan in the slightest. It just meant that Switzerland was bringing balance back to the nations.

'Meetings have become much more...energetic...since I have last been in one.' He whispered. To be frank, that was true in Sudan's opinion. He had never found them to be this chaotic up until now. He wondered if he will ever be able to adapt to the feel of being in a room with so many countries again.

'Sudan!' The said nation turned his head to find Malaysia running up to him, 'Hey, I'm just making sure that you're okay. Everyone was wondering where you went.'

'Somehow, I doubt it.' Sudan replied quietly to the Asian nation.

Malaysia sighed, 'Listen, try not to take all that seriously. I know you haven't been in a meeting in a long time, so you may have noticed some differences. But we're not always like this, we're usually more focused-'

'You don't have to say anymore.' Sudan interrupted, raising a ghostly pale hand out in front of him, 'I think I've seen enough.'

'Right...' Malaysia looked down at the ground and rubbed his head, 'You're very uncomfortable around other nations, aren't you?' To be fair, that trait was always obvious in Sudan, even before he was forbidden to leave his home.

Sudan stared at the Malaysian, his ice-blue eyes gleaming before looking down, 'I apologise if I was acting aloof in there. It's a flaw that I had since I was a child. I have spent my whole life alone, with only the ghosts to keep me company. And I find that even among my fellow countries, I am still alone.'

'But what about Egypt and the others?' Malaysia asked, 'You have them.'

'True, but I am hesitant in calling them family, since I am not related to any of them.'

'Not in blood, yes, but still. You always said you wanted a family of your own.'

'Yes...and surrogate siblings are the closest I have to a family.' Sudan's eyes lingered to a nearby window, 'Alone...that is all I will ever be...' He then turned on his heel and walked off to the elevators.

'I think I will go back to the hotel for the day. And eat some couscous.' Sudan whispered as he pressed a button for one of the lifts, 'I will consider what you said about the meetings.'

'I understand.' Malaysia said sadly as he watched the Sudanese enter the lift. He then slowly walked back to the meeting, 'It's always the unlucky ones that become the most distant.' He remarked with a sigh, thinking about most of the other nations, besides Sudan, who experienced great hardships in their lives. He was told that Sudan wasn't always like this, that he used to be a much more happier nation before becoming a shadow of who he was.

Malaysia had his suspicions on what made Sudan the person he is now, but he wouldn't say them out loud. He then slowed down his pace, pondering whether he should really return to the meeting or not. If he returned, it would mean spending another ninety minutes listening to the nations argue over nothing, '...Maybe I can sneak out.'

* * *

Ninety minutes later, all the nations left the World Meeting building. Most of them had either bruises, cuts or other injuries that they obtained from the meeting. Among those leaving was Portugal, who was dragging his younger brother out of the building by the scruff of his neck.

'Gran hermano, you don't have to drag me out like this.' Spain said calmly as Portugal finally letted go of him.

'It was either doing this to you or let Países Baixos hurt you.'

'You've got it all wrong Portugal. Netherlands is more friendlier to me, he's even started hanging out with me, France and Prussia.'

Portugal stared at his Spanish sibling wearily, 'I'm pretty sure that 'bear hug' was anything but friendly, and irmão, you hang out with that Frenchman and ex-nation too much.' He will never understand why Spain has to be so air-headed. But then again, Portugal had to remind himself that the Spaniard was the younger of the Iberian siblings, so it would be natural that he would be the more gullible one.

Portugal then heard his cell phone go off. Muttering something in Portuguese, he took out his phone and read who it was, 'Excuse me irmão.' He moved a little further from Spain before pressing call and placing the phone to his ear, 'Olá...yes, this is Portugal. O que é?' As he listened to whoever was on the phone, his expression became more and more serious. He briefly looked over his shoulder at Spain and said in a much quieter voice, 'So is it true, then? Eles têm um?' He paused, '...Right, I understand. I'll be sure to tell America about this bit of news immediately...of course, we'll try to keep this a secret for as long as we can. Adeus.'

He swiftly hung up the phone and stared blankly at the church in front of him, 'Hermano, is something wrong?' The sound of his brother's voice snapped Portugal out of his stupor and he briskly walk away.

'I have to go somewhere irmão. I won't be long.' With that said, Portugal raced off to the hotel that America was staying in, leaving a rather confused Spaniard by himself.

'What was all that about?' Spain wondered aloud.

**It's a cliffhanger. **

**As you can see, the plot is much more different with a fresh new cast. That's pretty much it for now, remember to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

'Hello? Do you know a place where I can get hamburgers in Lisbon?' America asked a caller on his phone as he paced his hotel room, 'Yes, it's important! I haven't had a single burger since the meeting. And don't tell me if the big-sized fries are small here too!' As he went on another rant about fast food, the doorbell rang throughout the room, 'Oh, there's the doorbell! Gotta go dude!' America then hung up his cellphone and headed to the door, 'Who is it? Japan, is that you? Maybe Morocco? Lithuania?'

'não America, it's Portugal.' The voice from the other side of the door answered, 'Eu quero falar com você sobre algo.'

'Whoa, I have no idea what you said just now, but it sounded kick-ass!' America exclaimed as he opened the door for the Portuguese.

Portugal sighed and shook his head at the American's idiocy, before muttering, 'Obrigado.' And entering the abode, 'There's nobody else here, is there?' Portugal asked as he took a seat on a chair.

'Nope, just me.' America responded, also grabbing a seat, 'Dude, why do you ask? And what're you doing here, anyway? You don't normally visit me.'

'I visited you many times when you were a criança. Back when England was still taking care of you.'

'Yeah, but I meant after I got my independence.' America corrected him, 'But let's not talk about that now, tell me what you're doing here.'

'Yes, I'm not here to talk about your childhood.' Portugal agreed before taking a deep breth, 'It's something much more important, internationally speaking.'

'Did a Burger King finally opened up on the moon?' America asked excitedly.

'...No.' Portugal replied bluntly, before continuing, 'Do you remember when the southern half of Sudan formed its own nation three months ago?'

America thought hard on trying to remember that bit of news. When he did, he snapped his fingers, 'Oh yeah, I remember! But what about it?'

'Well, the locals there found something...interesting in their rainforests.' Portugal continued with a smile on his face.

'Really?' America asked, wondering what that 'interesting' something was. Did they find a lost civilisation? Or maybe even a rare animal species? Well, whatever it was they found made the American excited, 'So, what is it dude? What did they find?'

America could tell that Portugal too was dying to tell him as well, 'They've found a small child wondering around the forests. they didn't looked to be a local, according to the citizens, and when they try to get close, they keep running away from them.' He paused, 'We think the child might be South Sudan's personification.'

'Dude, no way! That's kick-ass!' America cheered. It has been a long time since a new country was born, so the American had a reason to be excited.

'Yes, it's very exciting news, and so far, only you and I know about this.'

'Not for long.' America said as he whipped out his cellphone, 'Wait till Iggy hears about this...' But as soon as he took out his phone, Portugal took it away from him with lightening speed, 'Aw, dude what was that for?'

'I know you're dying to tell everyone about this, but you can't.' Portugal explained.

'Why not?' America whined.

Portugal sighed and placed the phone in a spot that was out of America's reach, 'America, do you remember when most of the European countries were impérios and they had many young countries for colônias, including you?' America nodded at this question, 'Good, because you need to understand that while we are no longer empires, there are some Europeans who still have an...urge...to conquer new countries and make them their colonies.'

America hummed, 'Okay, but what does that have to do with the new country?'

'America, this is the first country born in almost eighty years, so this information must be secreto for a reason,' Portugal explained, 'if the other countries found out that there is a new nation born in Africa, they would try and make it a European colony. They would all try and fight each other for the criança, which would lead to war, and that is the last thing anybody wants.'

'I guess when you put it that way...' America muttered. The Portuguese had a point, nobody wanted another war, and America couldn't really afford something like that, 'All right, I won't tell anyone. A hero knows when to keep a secret, especially if it's top secret.'

Portugal nodded before standing up, 'Remember, I am counting on you. Nobody must know about the child, no matter what the cost, Tudo bem?'

'Got it. The lights are on but there's nobody home.' At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

'Hello? America, are you home?' A _very_ quiet voice asked from the other side.

'Who?' Another voice was heard.

'I'm Canada.'

'Better get the door!' America exclaimed as he rushed to the entrance.

'Remember, not a palavra.' Portugal called out to him as America opened the door.

'Sup bro. Fancy seeing you in the evening!' America said as he let his brother and the polar bear that he was holding in his hotel room.

'It's still the afternoon, America.' Canada corrected him, receiving that trademark laugh from the American. Canada rolled his eyes and spotted Portugal hovering by the seats, 'Oh, hello Portugal, what're you doing here?'

'America and I were just discussing some minor negócios,' The Portuguese replied, giving a warning look to America, 'right, America?'

'Dude, you gotta stop speaking Portuguese all the time. People can't understand a word you're saying.' America remarked, ignoring Portugal stare and taking a seat again, 'So bro, what brings you to my hotel room?'

'I just thought I would come and visit you.' Canada answered with a smile as he too, sat down. In the corner of his eye, he saw Portugal eying the two wearily.

'Sweet! Well, since you're here, I have something to tell you-' America was about to say more, but stopped when he heard Portugal coughing loudly.

'What is it America?' Canada asked, ignoring the Portuguese coughing.

'Oh uh...it's nothing. Nothing at all.'

'It's not important, is it?'

'I said it was nothing.'

'America, if you want to tell me something then say it-'

'They've discovered South Sudan!' America blurted out. After he said this, he quickly covered his mouth while Portugal face palmed.

'W-wait, what?' Canada asked in disbelief.

'I didn't say anything!'

'But you just said South Sudan was discovered.'

'No, I didn't!'

'Yes, you did!'

'Lies!'

'Stop it, will you just stop.' Portugal half-demanded as he rubbed his temples, 'Canada was just a test to see if you can keep a secret, and you've failed miseravelmente. How are we supposed to hide this from the others if you can't even keep a secret from your own irmão?'

'S-so wait, you're saying that South Sudan's personification has been found?' Canada asked.

'By the locals, yes.'

'Oh maple, that's big news.' Canada breathed, 'If England and France found out about this-'

'They wouldn't hesitate in making the child a colony, I know.' Said Portugal, 'At this rate, I'm gonna have to resort to the backup plan.'

'Backup plan?' America asked.

'I have been planning on getting the child out of their land and hiding them someplace else, until the other countries loose interest in the child.'

'What, isn't that the same as making the kid your territory?' America pointed out.

Portugal rolled his eyes at this, 'No America. The child will still be a country, will just be along the lines of protecting them. And besides, I have lost my interest in conquering countries thirty years ago. I suggest you call others that are willing to help us.'

'Alright, but do you know anyone who doesn't have 'urges' to conquer new nations?' America asked.

'The três países bálticos. They were conquered by Russia many times in their lives, so they will be willing to help.'

America snapped his fingers, 'Oh yeah! Lithuania and those two other Baltic dudes! They'll definitely help us!'

'I'm not so sure about this,' Canada muttered, 'I mean, you can't keep something like this a secret forever.'

'We have to try,' Portugal responded as he went for the door, 'I'm going over to Africa now and get South Sudan. I'll see if anyone of the North African countries will accompany me. Oh, and America,' He looked over his shoulder at the American, 'if you tell anyone else about this, I'll tell Cuba that you've been urinating in his garden. He's gonna find out eventually if his plants keep drying out.'

That silenced America, 'How do you know about that?'

'Sometimes, I wonder if you really do listen to half the things you say.' And with that said, he opened the door and exited the hotel room.


End file.
